Capture The Flag
Description Play capture the flag! Capture your opponents' flag, before they capture yours. Setting Clicking the play button puts you in a random game, either a new one or an on-going one. Bases There are two bases on either side of the map, a red base and a blue base. The bases are circular in shape with spikes on their perimeter( these are however only visual and not functional ). The spikes have swaying animations to portray the fact that they are (could be) in a fluid medium. The bases have a border around them with the color of the team they belong to and a white interior with a greyed out flag drawing( for empty base ), and a colored flag drawing( for a base with the flag in it ). The red base is always at the 'top' of the map, while the blue base is at the 'bottom'. Entering a new game prompts a message at the bottom of the screen indicating that the flags will be placed in their bases in X seconds where 'X' is a 10-second countdown timer. = spawning You spawn, randomly, in either of two teams: red or blue. You spawn in a random location on the map, often close to your base. Objective Take the enemy flag, ( if you're blue, the enemy flag is the red flag ), and take it back to your base, at the time of which your flag must be at your base. Once you have done this, you have "Captured the flag". The team that captures three flags (first) wins. When the objective is attained, the game ends immediately displaying the end-game-message. (link will be included soon) Mechanics Once X captures the flag ('X' is you or any other player), a message appears at the top of the screen saying: "X has captured the Y flag" ( 'Y' is X's opponents' color ). If your flag is not at your base while you attempt to capture the enemy flag, the messages says: "Return your flag to capture the enemy flag". To be able to take the enemy flag, you must be at least as big as the base ( both bases are the same size and remain like so throughout the game ), but must not be too big (actual values needed) and you pass through the base to take the flag. Masses and viruses spawn normally here. Once you, or any player, takes the enemy flag, an aura of the enemy's color flashes on and off around you and your location is displayed on the minimap. This aura fades after some time if you stay long without capturing the flag, but you don't lose the flag. You lose possession of the flag when: # Your cell is eaten # You grow too big # You eat a virus (or one is fed to you) # You capture the enemy flag Once a flag is captured (provided it's not the 3rd flag to be captured), a message at the bottom of the screen indicating that the flags will be placed in their bases in X seconds (where 'X' is a 10-second countdown timer), appears.